yume100fandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
This page is specifically for new players who want a quick outline of the game and its main features. To install the game, please refer to the How to Install page. __TOC__ Tutorial After you've successfully downloaded the app, the game will ask you whether you agree to their terms and conditions so just choose agree (同意する). A small cutscene will occur before the tutorial starts. The tutorial begins with you learning how to defeat the yumekui (dream eaters) enemies by playing the puzzle. Nabi then introduces himself and asks for your name. You will then go through a series of stories, battle scenes which are easy to finish. You'll also learn how to change and add a prince to your team. After you've finished the tutorial, you will then be able to choose your 3★ starter prince. Puzzle Gameplay The main objective is to defeat the yumekui by playing the puzzle in order for your princes to attack. The puzzle gameplay is straightforward: you connect 3 or more pieces of the same colour which cause the pieces to disappear, creating a chain (combo). There are multiple stages in every quest with 1 to 3 yumekui in each stage (3 is the maximum). You have turns that lasts for 10 seconds (or less if the yumekui's skill shortens the timer) which begins the moment you touch the pieces. You then have to create as many chains as you can within that time limit. When the turn ends, your team of princes will attack and their attack power will depend on your chain number. The higher the chain, the higher the attack power so being fast is highly advantageous in this game. At the end of every turn, you'll get either Nice (7 chain or less), Great (11 chain or less) or Excellent (more than 12 chain). Types There are 5 different types of princes and yumekui in the game and all represent a colour. Each type also has their own strength and weakness. #'Passion' (パッション) = Red #'Cool '(クール) = Blue #'Gentle' (ジェントル) = Green #'Cute' (キュート) = Yellow #'Sexy' (セクシー) = Purple Passion is strong against Cool, weak against Gentle. Cool is strong against Gentle, weak against Passion. Gentle is strong against Passion, weak against Cool. *'Passion' → Cool → Gentle '''→ '''Passion Cute and Sexy are the only two types that are both strong and weak against each other. *'Cute' → Sexy → Cute Supports Before every quest, you can choose a support to help your team. You can choose either a prince from your friend list or from a random. Princes that belong to your friend is marked with フレンド on the right and choosing them will give you more friend coins and allows you to use their passive Friend Skill. Friend Skill is the Leader Skill your friend's prince has and choosing them will mean both you and your friend's prince's Leader Skill will be in effect. For instance, if your prince's skill increases attack by 50% and your friend's prince skill also increases attack by 35%, this means your team will deal 85% more damage. If they're both 50%, then your attack power will double. Skills Each prince has two skills: their battle skill and their leader skill. *'Battle Skill' - Battle skills are basically skills princes can activate in battle. To activate their battle skill, you need to fill up their gauge by destroying pieces of their type. For instance, destroying passion pieces will increase the gauges of passion princes. Once their gauge is flashing, tap it to activate their battle skill. *'Leader Skill - '''Leader skills are passive skills which provide bonuses to either your whole team, certain prince types, the prince himself or the rewards you get. The prince's leader skill will be active only if the prince is the leader of the team. *'Friend Skill''' - Friend skill is the leader skill of your friend's prince. Puzzle Features * Passion Piece * Cool Piece * Gentle Piece * Cute Piece * Sexy Piece * Nabi Piece - Everytime you connect 6 pieces, the Nabi piece will replace the 6th piece and acts as a bomb. Tapping it will destroy pieces surrounding and will count as a chain, increasing your attack power. Connecting 12 pieces will cause the Nabi piece to replace the 6th and 12th piece and so on. * Heart Piece - Using this will help recover your HP after the turn ends. The amount of HP you recover depends on your princes as each prince has different HP stats. * Shiny Jewel Piece - In every final/boss stage, a shiny piece will appear on top of the puzzle. Get the shiny jewel piece to the bottom to unleash a strong combined attack on all yumekui. * Chest - Indicates how many chest drops you have collected so far. * Gold - Indicates how much gold you have collected so far. * Menu - Tapping the menu will pause the game and you have the option to change settings or continue/quit quest. * Fever Gauge - Fever gauge slowly fills up everytime you make a chain. When the gauge is full and flashing, tapping it will trigger 'Fever Mode' for a few seconds where you tap the highlighted chains to destroy them in one go, increasing your chain count quickly. * Prince Gauge - What your prince gauge will look like on the bottom. Their gauge will slowly fill up everytime you destroy pieces of their colour. Destroying cool pieces will increase the gauge of cool princes and so on. The number above is their accumulated attack power which increases as you use bombs and destroy their colour pieces and your overall chain at the end of the turn will increase it further. * HP - Health Points bar. If your HP reaches zero, it's game over and you have the option to continue using one gem or to give up. * Stage Progress - The first number is your current stage and the second number is the amount of stages there are. Mainpage * Gold, Ring Shards, Gems, Friend Coins *'EXP' is your experience and 体力 is your stamina. Quests consume stamina and it takes 5 minutes to recover 1 stamina point (12 stamina points in one hour). *'Notices '-''' All maintenance, event and campaign notices are posted here. *'''Events - Information on the current event will be here. When there are no events, the button will be greyed out. *'Challenge' - Where you can play the Score Challenge. *'Welcome Party' - Where you get notifications whenever your friend or community friend has gotten a new prince. *'Community' - You can join or create a community here or check your current community progress. *'Item Box' - Rewards, log-in bonuses and orbs can be collected here. You can hold up to 200 orbs and items. Old items will be deleted to make more room for new items. *'Story' - Where you can access the World Map and read all the stories of the game. *'Top' - Takes you back to the mainpage. *'Princes' - This is where you can check, train, sell or awaken your princes. *'Gacha' - You can test your luck and roll the gachapons to get new princes here. *'Shop' - This is where you can purchase gems and sun/moon drops using real cash. You can also recover your stamina and/or increase your member limit here using gems. *'Friends' - You can check your game I.D, friend list, friend requests as well as add friends. You can also access the Lobi chat here which exits the app and opens the webpage on your phone web browser. *'Menu' - You can access notices, your player information, help, Lobi chat, the number of items you have, options and create a password to transfer data. Missions Panel You will be given a mission panel that lists missions to complete after you have finished the tutorial. Clearing a mission will earn you a reward and clearing all 9 missions will give you Tolmari 4★. #Roll the friend gachapon (Reward: Expert Trainer) #Train your prince to level 15 (Reward: 1 gem) #Read up to Chapter 2 of a Prince's story (Reward: 10,000 gold) #Set up your birthday in Menu > Player Info (Reward: Expert Trainer) #Play the Score Challenge (Reward: 10,000 friend coins) #Do a Training Quest (Reward: 30,000 gold) #Log-in for 2 days straight (Reward: 1 gem) #Join a community or create one (Reward: 2 gems) #Read and clear Chapter 2, Story 5 of the Main Story (Reward: 2 gems)